Mukuro Kamukura/Songs
I'm Not A Girl, I'm Not A Boy By Mukuro Kamukura 1 Do I Lack the evidence? You say there's 'no offense' So many assume, you see Who is 'he' and who is 'she' Chorus Just met and you think i'm someone else While i'm tryna do me so i feel myself Assumptions got me so annoyed... I'm not a girl. I'm not a boy 2 Do I lack the evidence? You say 'it was an accident' But my pronouns do belong Still they tell me I am wrong Bridge So what's wrong, What's wrong with me? The world is seeing someone that i don't see Maybe the problems they're looking We need to stop identifying people by their bodies What's wrong with me? The world is seeing someone that I don't see I've had a hard time tryna fit between the lines And that's not my fault. Chorus Just met and you think i'm someone else While i'm tryna do me so i feel myself Assumptions got me so annoyed... I'm not a girl. I'm not a boy. Outro (Spoken) We're not all girls or boys. I'm Pansexual By Mukuro Kamukura 1 If you're a boy if you're a girl if you're a nonbinary squirrel, If you're a genderfluid human being If you're black if you're white, any color dark to light, I can like you, don't you see? 'Cause i don't like you just based off of your face, I look for what's inside I am open to almost anything cause I like to go along for the ride, and if its not implied Chorus I'm Pansexual, that means I'm never dull and I'm open to all kinds of people I try not to discriminate, so come on lets go on a date, I just need a little push and a little pull, 'cause I'm pansexual 2 If we share the same values and we share the same likes Then we should get along well, If you're transgender i support your rights and i don't think your going to hell I can tell Chorus 'Cause I'm Pansexual, that means I'm never dull and I'm open to all kinds of people I try not to discriminate, so come on lets go on a date, I just need a little push and a little pull, 'cause I'm pansexual 3 And as long as your kind hearted and you try to do what's right, It doesn't matter how your body looks, that kind of stuff just isn't in my sights And as long as you're not a bigot who only likes to fight Then I'm happy to say that our future is bright Chorus 'Cause I'm Pansexual, that means I'm never dull and I'm open to all kinds of people I try not to discriminate, so come on lets go on a date, I just need a little push and a little pull, 'cause I'm pansexual I'm Glad You're Evil Too By Mukuro Kamukura Staring off into the sky, in the middle of the night I remembered a call we had, we were laughing all the time Even though it should’ve been kinda scary Other people would’ve made me feel wary But whenever I’m with you I feel like I can really smile Through the alleys behind the streets, I’ve always walked apart Holding twisted realities at the bottom of my heart Letting rain beat down upon me And avoiding the sun where I could see I was so surprised to find your hand so warm in mine In a childish sort of reverie was us Overflowing full of happiness But we always held on tight no matter what and it was enough Just as if it was our first love We watched the sunset, me and you We sent memes of cute puppies too We would get so offended over stupid trivial news We’d laugh while watching parodies And cry while listening to comedies Two lonely and broken souls having the time of their lives I’m glad that you’re you, that I’m me, and for us two I’m kinda glad that you’re evil too Intermission Hearts beating were almost one, too small to understand Both dreaming of rising up to the world and fighting back Spending time alone with each other Saying things that sounded just like the other Two different people dreaming of they life they’ll have Even in the dark, I know there’s hope for us In the form of fleeting happiness If I fall I know you’ll stop and turn around and help me stand Just as if we were little kids again We watched the fireworks, me and you We ate good food together too We would get so absorbed in whatever we set out to do We’d laugh while staring down the void And cry while listening to vocaloid Two lonely and broken souls messing around with their lives I’m glad that you’re you, that I’m me, and for us two I’m kinda glad that you’re evil too I’m kinda glad that you’re evil too (Spoken) You know, I never really said how much I appreciate you N-Not that I ever needed to! I mean... behind all the insult and Japs at each other, it's always been there, so I won't say it out loud, just in case you use it against me one day or something *laugh* When I tried to look like I was trying I just wound up feeling just like I was lying I can’t be good no matter what but you held me close and it was enough Just as if it was our first love We watched the sunset, me and you! We sent memes of cute puppies too! We would get so offended over stupid trivial news! We’d laugh while watching parodies, And cry while listening to comedies! Two lonely and broken souls having the time of their lives! Though both of us will die one day! Though this life is useless anyway! When you’re here by my side, you make me feel like it’ll be okay! And yet we laughed despite it all, At this life which has no meaning at all! Two lonely and broken souls leaning on each other’s sides! I’m glad that you’re you, that I’m me, and for us two I’m kinda glad that you’re evil too! When the day starts anew, hope I spend it with you! I’m glad that I fell in love with you!! Aahhh! Aahhh! Aahhhaa! (Spoken) Um, why are you looking at me like that for? Oh my god, it's just a song you idiot. Cut it out! Do you really want it to be true? No right, I mean- You're so mean! What the heck?! *laugh* Anyway, I'm hungry, let's go eat. Yeah, Ramen's fine. Okay, my place? Sure, see you there. Goddess By Miko, Mukuro's online avatar 1 You don't gotta be gentle with me (With me) Paint me like your French girls, piece by piece (Piece by piece) Pre-Chorus 'Cause my body is a temple And it needs some extra detail right here, right now And my name is monumental Say it for me, for me, for me Chorus 'Cause I'm a goddess, I'm fuckin' flawless, let's not be modest 'Cause if you fuck with me, I might just change your life 'Cause I'm a goddess, make you a promise That if you fuck with me, I might just change your life Post-Chorus (Ah-ah, ah-ah) If you fuck with me I might just change your life (Ah-ah, ah-ah) If you fuck with me I might just change your— 2 Weren't you prayin' on your knees for me? It must be out of habit, piece by piece Pre-Chorus 'Cause my body is a temple And it needs some extra detail right here, right now And my name is monumental Say it for me, for me, for me Chorus 'Cause I'm a goddess, I'm fuckin' flawless, let's not be modest 'Cause if you fuck with me, I might just change your life 'Cause I'm a goddess, make you a promise That if you fuck with me, I might just change your life Post-Chorus (Ah-ah, ah-ah) If you fuck with me I might just change your life (Ah-ah, ah-ah) If you fuck with me I might just change your— Bridge You could go to paradise See the wonders fill the highs Touch the stars and touch the sky But still they won't compare to me Chorus 'Cause I'm a goddess, I'm fuckin' flawless, let's not be modest 'Cause if you fuck with me, I might just change your life 'Cause I'm a goddess, make you a promise That if you fuck with me, I might just change your life Post-Chorus (Ah-ah, ah-ah) If you fuck with me I might just change your life (Ah-ah, ah-ah) If you fuck with me I might just change your lifeCategory:LunariaAsmr Category:Songs